Complainte d'une martyre
by calyspo
Summary: C'est une apprentie mangemort, mais surtout un être humain, et ce qu'elle voit ne lui plaît pas. Mais elle sait très bien quel est le sort réservé à ceux qui se révoltent. Elle pense aussi qu'elle est jeune, trop jeune pour dire adieu à la vie, mais il le faut bien n'est-ce pas ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un montre l'exemple. Que quelqu'un dise non.


"Tu es folle! avait dit son frère, toute forme de rébellion est totalement rejetée. Le maître va  
vouloir faire un exemple"

Elle ne comprend le sens de ces mots que maintenant, entourée de mangemorts qui dardent sur elle leurs regards comme des poignards et s'écartent au passage du seigneur des ténèbres.  
Ces milles yeux fous qui la fixent et l'avancée de cet homme qu'elle craint tant l'oppressent.  
Elle a fait tant de choses qu'elle regrette. Des actes terribles, dictés par ses mangemorts de parents qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir. Mais cette dernière demande a épuisé sa capacité à fermer les yeux.  
Elle peut voir d'ici l'enfant retenu par Lucius Malfoy. L'enfant qu'elle a refusé de tuer la veille. Nagini lui tourne autour en sifflant et s'enroule autour de sa jambe tandis qu'il pousse des glapissements de panique.  
Le maître s'avance au centre du cercle et lève un bras qui la désigne, accusateur :

" Nous nous sommes réunis ici hier pour assister à l'épreuve d'intronisation au rang de mangemort d'Amava Harnet. Elle a lamentablement échouée en affirmant des convictions désolantes. Sa punition va se réaliser ici."

Il s'approche alors d'elle, un atroce sourire dément déformant ses traits et tirant sa peau blafarde. Un véritable masque de carnaval où la peinture aurait coulée.  
Elle voudrait reculer mais Goyle la maintient en place. Le lord est a présent si proche qu'elle peut sentir son haleine glaciale effleurer sa joue. Elle se sent comme une souris survolée par un rapace : terriblement petite et impuissante.

"Tu peux encore choisir tu sais ? lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, Rien n'est perdu. Tu peux encore tout, encore nous rejoindre, tu es si jeune Amava. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de le tuer."

Puis plus fort :

"Je ne suis pas si cruel. Et tout sang pur est pour moi précieux. C'est pourquoi je donne à Mademoiselle Harnet la chance de se racheter en rectifiant son choix. Je lui offre une nouvelle occasion de réussir l'épreuve"

Il lui rend sa baguette et se recule. Le petit garçon est poussé en avant par ses vêtements déchirés. Il s'étale sur le sol, le visage maculé de larmes et de terre et lui jette un regard implorant. Le tumulte résonne dans l'assemblée des mangemorts qui fixe son attention sur elle. Quelques encouragements fusent.

"Rétracte toi !"

La voix d'Hermès, suppliante et désespérée, couvre toutes les autres.  
Elle se rappelle de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas le sauver, que l'enfant mourrait de toute façon. Que cela ne changerait rien pour lui que se soit elle ou un autre qui le tue. Mais que cela l'aiderait elle.  
Maintenant, tout cela la dégoûte. Tout n'est que lâcheté.  
Elle réalise que le seigneur des ténèbres ne base sa puissance que sur ce fait. Tous ses "disciples" pensent que leur contestation sera vaine, qu'elle ne sauvera personne et condamnera une vie de plus. La leur.  
Et c'est ce principe sacré qui les maintient attachés à leur maître avec des chaînes de terreur : une absence d'issue profondément ancrée dans leurs esprits et qui les aide à faire fi de la culpabilité. Après tout, pourquoi s'en vouloir pour tous ces crimes ? Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire ?

Ils pensent bien ce qu'ils veulent. Peut être que cet enfant est condamné, peut être. Mais ça ne sera tout de même pas elle qui abrégera ses jours. Jamais.  
On a toujours le choix.  
Elle jette alors au seigneur des ténèbres un regard dur et froid qui marque son obstination. Elle ne va pas capituler maintenant. Elle est terrorisée, elle est jeune, le maître à raison sur ce point. Bien trop jeune pour subir ça. Il est vrai qu'au fond, se serait à un adulte de le faire.  
Mais combien, avant de commettre l'impardonnable, se sont servi de cette excuse ?  
Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, que quelqu'un s'oppose, serve justement d'exemple.  
Que quelqu'un dise non.  
Lentement, elle lève la main qui tient sa baguette, haut, le plus haut qu'elle peut, pour que tous voient. Puis elle déplie ses doigts un à un, muscle à muscle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Tous les visages suivent la course de sa baguette qui file vers le sol, toutes les oreilles entendent l'éclat du bois sur le carrelage, toutes les respirations se coupent face à cet acte de rébellion pure.

A cette vision, le seigneur des ténèbres ne peut retenir un sourire. Il poursuit avec délectation :

"La sang pure Amava Harnet, fille d'Ernest et Diana Harnet, soeur d'Hermès Harnet, a contesté son épreuve d'intronisation, tonna t-il d'une voie forte et les yeux fous, Elle a refusé de se rétracter"

Un temps. Voldemort semble savourer son effet, lui laisse prendre de l'ampleur et résonner dans toute la salle. Il veut que tout ceci reste gravé dans les yeux, les coeurs et les mémoires, pour éradiquer à jamais toute forme de contestation.

"La sentence est la mort"

Elle avale sa salive, respire profondément. Il faut qu'elle garde son rôle jusqu'au bout. Pour servir d'exemple et ne pas mourir pour rien. Il ne faut pas gémir, ni pleurer, ni hurler. Cela ne demande pas de courage, comme on pourrait le penser. Non. Le courage, il avait fallu le trouver avant, l'extraire du plus profond de son être pour dire non une dernière fois.  
Toute cette vaillance pour une simple contestation en trois lettres, qu'elle n'avait même pas dite, mais qui s'était écrite dans ses yeux.  
Maintenant que tout est joué, qu'elle est sure de mourir, maintenant qu'elle a dit non, tout lui parait plus simple. Apaisé.  
Elle cherche du regard le petit garçon lorsque le rayon vert fuse vers elle et reste à le fixer. Elle lui transmet tout ce qui la compose, tout ce qui reste d'elle. Elle lui offre ses dernières secondes à respirer sans aucune hésitation, pour qu'il sache, même s'il doit mourir, qu'il y a en a encore pour refuser l'horreur. Qu'il reste encore de l'espoir pour les autres. Elle veut qu'il sente sa confiance, sa force et espère le soulager, même légèrement, de sa terreur pour ses ultimes instants.

"Soit courageux, murmure t-elle quand le sortilège mortel la frappe"

Pour elle, son rôle s'arrête ici, à cet exemple. Sa conscience s'échappe en longues langues brumeuses, mais la mémoire la portera par delà la mort.  
Les ailes de sa vie sont peut être tranchées, mais les plumes voleront encore longtemps en ces lieux, portant un message de liberté et d'amour. Un message qui tourmentera ceux qui contemplent impuissants, une mélopée qui les portera sur les chemins de la révolte.  
La complainte des martyrs.


End file.
